


Dance and Dash

by miraimisu



Series: Through the Time [Lonashipping Week | July 2019] [6]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, Pocket Monsters: Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon | Pokemon Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Versions
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Love at First Sight, Moon as a thief and a princess and everything nice and pleasing, and Gladion is just shocked I feel so bad for him :(, prince/princess AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 09:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19999483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraimisu/pseuds/miraimisu
Summary: DAY 6 | FAIRY TALEKissing the future king of a nation before running away with his crown had not been in her plans – but Moon can’t say she regrets her actions a single bit.





	Dance and Dash

This, in retrospect, is not how Moon had expected to spend the night, dressed in an all too fancy dress with looks that certainly do not belong in this gala.

Princesses and princes of all over the region dance around the room in complete harmony, heels clicking on the marble floor to the rhythm of the slow tempo of the classical music wafting around the room. Clad in clothes way too expensive for her intrusive status, Moon looks for her workmate around the room with nervous eyes.

The more she stays in that position, the more they risk being caught, and if they want to go back to their homeland, they _cannot_ mess up. Their home is very far away from here, where pigeons don't fly and boats can't reach. Somewhere above the sky, where stars shine all the time and trees are purple and blue.

Moon and Hau had crashed in the shore of this rich country, where they heard that Queen Lusamine kept magic jewels in her crown that could help Moon and Hau go back to their homeland, but it was never easy to infiltrate a castle guarded by a myriad of guards and soldiers, and the attentive viper eyes of the Queen herself.

So tonight is the perfect opportunity to steal the crown and go back home where they would not be chased. Hau is the one in charge of infiltrating the place after Moon had successfully gotten him soldier clothes to sneak through the hallways of the castle. All she has to do now is wait.

But she is getting anxious. Nervous. It's been long since she separated from her workmate and he is never _this_ slow.

Moon gazes down at the little pocket watch in her hand, golden and copperish with age, the coordinates to her home written within it, a secret she shall never reveal. She always takes it with her whenever she goes out of her castle, and she found herself with it in her hands when she woke up those weeks ago, washed by the waves of the kingdom.

She waits for Hau, somewhat hidden from the crowd as she drinks a bit of liquor by the drink table, and the sea of people breaks momentarily to reveal a seemingly unkempt man in a white, green and black suit.

His hair is like sunfire and his skin is pale like hers, yet he seems in distress, if his frown and his pants for freedom are any sign of that. Glued to him, mesmerized by his appearance, Moon follows him with wide eyes, lips falling agape. He moves smoothly and with ease, but as soon as he reaches a desired glass of water, he heaves in exhaustion.

"Haven't you ever been told that staring is rude?"

Moon stiffens immediately at his words, but it's very short-lived. She is used to dealing with high-end brats of society and he is no different. He looks too similar to Queen Lusamine to not be _him_ , the prince of the kingdom.

What she would like to know now would be his _name_. "Am I allowed to know who is speaking so highly to me, then?"

Her posh wording is make-believe but he buys it nonetheless. The shadow of a smirk stretches his lips as he drinks. "I'm surprised to find someone in this party that does not know me. You must be a foreigner."

"I'm a princess from a very faraway land. I was invited here by the Queen herself."

None of this except that blatant latter statement is a lie. Moon _is_ a princess in her world, surrounded by flowers, chimeras and castles so tall she sleeps on clouds and sunbathes in rainbows. She had not brought any luxuries with her when she and Hau got lost and ended in this place, and she is aware that she does not look very _royal_ , but her blood doesn't lie.

The prince, however, doesn't pry and just buys her lazy excuse. "I see. You do look very beautiful, if I am allowed to say that much."

Moon gulps down the knot of her throat. Compliments always do weird things to her, especially if they are sputtered by men as handsome as him. "You look just as dashing, your Majesty."

He seems taken aback by her own compliment, which makes her stomach twist in unseen ways. Moon watches him leave his glass on the table and walk closer to her, where he can take a gentle hold of her hand and bring it to his lips, pressing a kiss to her knuckles.

"My name is Gladion. I'm the son of Queen Lusamine, and future king of this land." The chivalrous gesture renders her breathless, which really unsettles her because Moon is made of composure, smugness, and mischief, not gentle kisses and throbbing heartbeat– his eyes are holding her gaze like she meant the world, suddenly. "May I have this dance?"

She bites her lip at the invitation. In the soft cradle of his voice, Moon had almost forgotten about her mission and what she is there for– almost, _but not quite_. The wish to dance with him and enjoy his fragile words is enticing, but the jewels waiting for her when Hau eventually comes back are just as sweet.

She recovers her backbone a second later and decides to entertain him. Humoring a rich boy will be a memory to take back to her homeland. "It would be my pleasure, your Majesty."

Gladion takes her to the center of the dancefloor carefully, never letting go of her hand. They are unnoticed in the sea of posh dresses and boisterous laughter, but his eyes are only focused on her as he takes hold of her hip and her hand, moving with her slowly.

His hands are warm, and she is very aware of his fingertips caressing the delicate lace on her hip. His eyes twinkle against hers delicately in a way that, unlike other occasions, does not bother her. Moon does not feel watched, but almost adored. He has a color in his eyes that appears cold but sparkles very gently. She is mesmerized, hypnotized.

If Moon believed in fairy tales, she would say this is meant to be.

"You should tell me about you," he murmurs. The sentence feels off without her name attached to it. "Where are you from?"

"I come from a faraway country, so far not even your best ships would reach it. It's warm enough to tan the skin but cold enough for there to be snow in the night. The seas are purple and the animals are plenty," Moon explains cryptically, not allowing a single lie to slip through.

Gladion seems enchanted by her whimsical description. "It sounds like a lovely place." Strangely enough, he never asks for a name. "Please, do tell me more."

"There are many creatures that nobody would even believe existed. Food is exquisite and there is enough for everyone to be happy, fed, and healthy; and there are so many stars in the sky, your Majesty, nowhere in this kingdom can compare."

He is surprised by this comparison, almost charmed as he smirks softly. Not of identifiable smugness, but of amusement.

"I can't help but wonder, what is a princess like you doing so far away from her castle?" He asks softly, gliding with her around the busy crowd, yet nobody disturbs their feeble peace. Moon continues gazing into his eyes, unconsciously leaning against him.

"I must say, I was getting tired of being corseted in my castle all day long. Gardens can only show you so much of the world." Moon explains breathily, recalling the events from weeks ago. "That's why I am here tonight, in your blessed company."

"That is high praise, coming from a woman as lovely as you seem to be."

"Oh, but you barely know me, your Majesty." She means this in more ways than one.

"Indeed, but I understand the hassles of being a figure like you are. Not allowed to leave your castle is very bothersome, isn't it?" His voice grows a bit fragile, almost forlorn and distracted. "I would sacrifice all these luxuries to be a free man and explore the world beyond the barriers of this kingdom."

"But, your Majesty, who would even dare to prevent you from making your dreams come true?"

The sympathy she feels for this stranger is abysmal. Her stomach churns at the heavy solemnity in his eyes, something she had not seen before. Gladion grows stiff in her arms, his eyes almost hesitant to look at her anymore.

The sight before her will undoubtedly make her plans more difficult.

"The heavy burden of a future crown, I'm afraid."

And it's a shame she will have to run away soon.

Just as she thinks about this, a loud bang shoots in the distance and causes the crowd to scream and scramble around the dancefloor as a glass is shattered somewhere to her left side, Gladion's grip on her tightening as he looks around hurriedly, attempting to keep her safe as everyone rushes to the exit, _terrified_.

Oh, the thrill of a panicking crowd. Moon would not change this for anything in the world.

"What is going on!?" He is pushing her to his chest, keeping her close to where she can only see the fabric of his vest and shirt. "Do not worry, I will make sure you…"

His words trail off as Moon gently turns his head so he's looking at her. Unlike the mad crowd rushing all over the dancefloor in search of an exit, she is calm, _too calm_ , smiling gently and getting on her tiptoes to lean closer,

In the last bit she sees of his eyes, Moon watches realization dawn on him like a bucket of ice-cold water, but she is pressing her lips against his delicately before she can even see his reaction.

His hands don't have time to pull her close before she is abruptly breaking the kiss, her fingers remaining on his soft cheeks. "It's a shame, your Majesty, that it lasted for such a short while." Moon daringly pecks his lips again, separated by barely an inch. "It could have been beautiful."

And Moon leaves him. Removes herself from his loving embrace – reluctantly, she must add, knowing that if she stayed there any longer, she would never leave, she would never return to her home. Hau must be waiting outside now, she knows, and it's her time to escape.

Oh, if she hadn't taken the time to know this stranger, perhaps she would not regret this a single bit.

Grabbing the fabric of her dress as she disappears into the crowd, Moon looks back at him one last time, his figure still, frozen as she mouthes her last words to him, smiling gently.

When she disappears completely, Gladion has no time to feel betrayed or sad, for he feels a weight in his hands that had never been there before.

Her pocket watch. A memento of her.

" _You know where to find me_."

**Author's Note:**

> DUUUDE does this qualify as fairy tale it's AN AU SOOOO?? it's not within the chronological order of the story BUTTTT how was I supposed to fit it in duh maybe make him tell a fairy tale to his kids duh you dumbass THAT'S FAMILY AND IT WON'T FIT GDI hh I hope yall enjoyed it tho teheeeee I love me some fantasy AUs
> 
> Also you will see what my storytelling skills are for my next multichapter so /stretches leggie
> 
> also tomorrow is water and I'm gonna be collecting yall's regret 
> 
> first warning


End file.
